The Deadly Nightmare
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are polar opposite, that hate each other. However, their night takes a deadly turn and they are left fighting for their lives. Suddenly the sibling rivalry isn't what matters. It's who lives and who dies. Full summary inside.


Summary: Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis absolutely hate each other and always have. They are polar opposites and a sibling rivalry runs deep within the two of them. Brooke is the beautiful, popular head cheerleader and student body president. Peyton is the sarcastic and cynical lonely music-loving artist. When their parents go to the city for a date night, the girls plan for an evening of relaxation and fun. However, their plans are shattered when a part of one of the sister's pasts shows up in spite of revenge. One of the girls is hiding a secret so violent it puts both of their lives in jeopardy. When the night takes a deadly turn for the worst the 2 sisters must join together to save their own lives and take down the attacker that has haunted one of the sisters for years. Suddenly the sibling rivalry isn't what matters anymore. It's who lives and who dies.

(AN: Brooke and Peyton are stepsisters just to clarify things and they are both 17 years of age. Victoria is Brooke's mom and she married to Peyton's father Larry.

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer couldn't be more opposite. Brooke had long straight dark brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and dime sized dimples. She was the poster child for beauty and had nearly everyone wrapped around her finger. Peyton was a blonde, with a mop of curls. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and she didn't smile very often. In her eyes smiling was for the weak. Generally, Peyton led a pretty lonely life, which consisted of drawing angry drawings and listening to angst-ridden music. Brooke was also very active in her school. She was the cheerleading captain, all around social butterfly, resident prom queen, and student body president. Brooke was never very good at school but she loved it anyways. She could usually pull off a decent grade by flashing her dimples and giving the teacher a flirtatious smile. Peyton however hated school. The only class she actually enjoyed was art class. The way she looked at it, every day she went to school was one less day she had to go back.

2 years ago Larry Sawyer and Victoria Davis wed, much to Peyton and Brooke's dismay. Brooke's father had left when she was only 2 to pursue his career in the film industry and had been absent in her life ever since. Peyton's mother died in a car crash when she was only 8 and her father remarried when she was 15. The 2 girls never really did forgive their parents for putting them through such misery. For the first few months of their marriage Brooke and Peyton tried to break them up but eventually surrendered when they realized how happy Larry and Victoria were together. For the last 2 years the girls have been living under the same roof and hating every aspect of it.

"Alright girls we're leaving for Charlotte now," the voice of Larry Sawyer hollered as he stood in the front entry way with his second wife Victoria Davis.

A muffled "that's nice," was the only reply he received back.

"We should get back around 2 or 3 in the morning. You know where to reach us if you need anything," he yelled back, pulling the front door open for Victoria.

"And Brooke no parties. We will find out if you throw one," Victoria added before stepping outside into the evening breeze.

"Yes Mom," the brunette rolled her eyes sardonically, as she continued painting her toenails.

After she heard the front door slam shut, she reached for her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Alright Bevin the coast is clear. Party starts in an hour. Invite whoever the hell you want," she spoke into the phone, holding it with her shoulder so she could finish painting her toenails.

"Excuse me? I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," a sarcastic voice snarled, causing Brooke to look up from her personal pedicure. Hazel eyes met green ones, and the brunette could feel the blonde's eyes burning a hole through hers.

Casually leaning against the doorframe, Peyton Sawyer had a devilish smirk on her face. She was wearing her signature ripped skinny jeans, black and white plaid checked shirt, and converse sneakers.

"Pretend you didn't hear what?" Brooke asked innocently, her eyes not leaving the annoying blonde she was forced to call her stepsister.

"That you're throwing a party. I specifically remember Victoria telling you not to before she left."

"What Victoria doesn't know doesn't hurt her. Does it?" the brunette questioned with a slight laugh.

"Well you see that's the thing," Peyton's lips curved into an evil smirk as she ran a hand through her mop of blonde curls, "Victoria will find out."

"How so? I flirted with the neighbour already. They aren't going to tell on me," Brooke casually shrugged her shoulders.

"The neighbours might not but I will."

Brooke shot her stepsister a glare, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she replied coldly, turning on her heel and exiting the living room.

Brooke elicited a groan of frustration, as she reached for her phone and dialed Bevin's number.

"You didn't call anyone yet did you?" Brooke asked once her dense blonde friend picked up.

"No."

"Don't. The party is off."

"What. You can't do that Brooke!" Bevin screeched into the phone, causing Brooke to remove the receiver from her ear for a second.

"Well you see this bitch that goes by the name of Peyton is going to tell Victoria if I throw this party."

"So what. The worst thing that'll happen is you get grounded for like a few weeks or so."

Brooke shook her head. "It's not that simple. Victoria says that if I get grounded one more time before the school year ends she's withdrawing me from the cheer squad."

"Not fair!" Bevin shouted, "She can't do that can she?"

"Apparently she can. Look I gotta go Bev but I swear to god if anyone shows up at my door, I'm going to kick your ass," she teased, ending the call and tossing her phone onto the couch.

* * *

"Peyton turn that awful music off right now or I'm going to shut off the electrical breaker!" Brooke screamed, violently pounding her tiny fist against Peyton's bedroom door.

The door swung open and Peyton smirked, "Brooke you don't even know how to shut it off. You're dumber than a fucking post."

Before Brooke could protest the door slammed in her face and the music's volume amplified. "Bitch," she mumbled angrily turning to walk down the stairs. "Two can play this game."

Brooke made her way down into the basement and opened the breaker box. She wasn't sure which was which so she hit a random button; unbeknownst to her she had flicked off the power in the kitchen instead. She tried 3 other buttons just in case. She had no clue but she had flicked off the power in both Larry and Victoria's room as well as her own. The other button had been the right one because the walls were no longer vibrating, signifying that Peyton's music was off. Satisfied, she turned to head back up the stairs but unbeknownst to her someone was watching through the basement window. An evil grin spread across the man's face. His plan was all set. The brunette had fallen into his deadly trap. He marked the 4 breakers he wanted switched off with brightly coloured tape. He figured the dense brunette would click those 4 because they seemed important. Now all he had to do was get in. He had heard Brooke's conversation to Bevin through the open window in the living room and he knew that she'd been planning a party. He figured he'd just knock and that dumb bitch would let him in.

_**Yeah, you know I did it**_  
_**It's over and I feel fine**_  
_**Nothing you can say is gonna change my mind**_  
_**Waited, and I wait the longest night**_  
_**Nothing like the taste of sweet decline**_

_**I went down and I fell, I fell so fast**_  
_**Dropping like the grains in an hour glass**_  
_**Never say forever 'cause nothing lasts**_  
_**Dancing with the bones of my buried past**_

_**

* * *

**_

Brooke grinned as she heard the sound of angry stomping. Peyton flew down the stairs with rage. "You bitch," she grumbled, her green eyes becoming slits of anger.

"Didn't think I was that smart did you goldilocks?" Brooke joked sarcastically, a victorious smile gracing her lips.

_**RING. RING**_

The sound of the doorbell broke the 2 girls from their bickering. "I'm gonna kill you Bevin," Brooke muttered under her breath as Peyton retreated into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"There's no party here so fuck off," the brunette growled, whipping the door open.

A tall, lean blonde man with icy blue eyes and a nasty scar on his forehead stood with a devilish smirk on the porch. "Who said I was here for any party?" he laughed, taking a step towards the brunette.

"I don't know who you are asshole and I don't know what you were told but there's no party here anymore so you can run along," she hissed, waving him off with her hand.

"Feisty," he smiled. "I like it."

Brooke gave him a disgusted look and started to push the door shut but he stopped it and pushed her aside, walking into the house.

"Still looks the same," he smiled, taking everything in.

"Brooke. Did you drink all the fucking Pepsi?" Peyton growled, walking out of the kitchen with an empty glass.

The minute she stepped foot in the entry way the glass she was holding dropped, shattering into tiny pieces. "Holy Fuck."

"Brooke get the hell out of here!" Peyton yelled running for the back door.

The brunette was confused. "What the hell Peyton?"

"Run for your fucking life Brooke. He's a bad guy!" the blonde yelled frantically, still running.

She reached for the doorknob but a hand grabbed her, blocking the door. I already barricaded it smart one. Good luck getting out," he smirked cruelly. "I reversed all the locks on your doors and the windows are barricaded."

"Peyton would you care to tell me what this creeper is doing in my house?" Brooke asked, confusion written all over her face.

The man turned to Peyton. "It's good to see you Peyt," he smiled creepily. "What's it been like 4 years or so?"

"What the hell are you doing out of jail?" she huffed, her green eyes on the verge of shedding tears.

"I only had to serve 4 years. I thought you knew that," he smirked, grabbing a hold of the blonde and throwing her over his shoulder.

Brooke had no clue what the hell was going on but she was about to make a dash for it when the man grabbed her too. "Where do think you're going missy?" he asked throwing her over his other shoulder.

He descended down the basement stairs and set the 2 girls down. Brooke tried fighting him but Peyton knew there was no point. This man was damn near invincible; she knew that from experience. He hit Peyton hard so that she wouldn't have the strength to run away as he focused on Brooke.

"You bastard!" Peyton gasped, clutching her forehead as she sunk onto the floor, her source of strength completely gone.

He grabbed a rope from his pocket and quickly bound Brooke to the chair. She was screaming by now but he just smirked and reached for the stereo system set up in the basement. Instead of tying the girl's mouths shut he decided to turn up the music loud enough so that nobody could hear their agonizing screams.

He grabbed Peyton and tied her up as well. Once he was finished, she had finally started to gain back her strength.

"It's a shame you listen to your music so loud Peyton. Nobody's going to hear your cry for help," he smiled deviously. "I'll be right back. Don't miss me to much."

As he climbed the stairs, Brooke glared at her stepsister. "What the hell is going on Peyton?" she cried, tears now falling from her eyes. She didn't understand who this creepy guy was and what he wanted from them.

"Brooke there's something I need to tell you," Peyton stated seriously. "If I tell you, you must promise not to judge me or anything."

Brooke just simply nodded her head. "I promise."

"4 years ago I was raped…" she started and Brooke's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god…" the brunette breathed out. "By that guy?" she asked jerking her head towards the stairs.

"Yes," Peyton nodded, shamefully. "I met him when I was 14 and I thought he was a nice guy. I trusted him but it turns out that he was not such a good guy after all. He raped me and he thought he had me so whipped that I wouldn't tell on him but I did and he went to prison for four years."

"Does my mom know about it?" Brooke asked, her voice quivering with fear.

Peyton nodded. "My dad told her but they decided it was best if you didn't know about it. I didn't want anyone knowing about it because it is a part of my past and it's embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone," Brooke promised, and in that instant she felt sorry for Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis hardly felt sorry for anyone but herself.

_**Never mind there's nothing I could do**_  
_**Bet your life there's something killing you.**_

_**It's a shame we have to die my dear**_  
_**No-one's getting out of here alive**_  
_**This time**_  
_**What a way to go but have no fear**_  
_**No-one's getting out of here alive**_  
_**This time**_

_**

* * *

**_

Footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor and soon he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a sick and twisted grin on his face.

He had both Peyton's cell phone and Brooke's cell phone in his hands. "I barricaded all of the windows. Even upstairs, there's no getting out this time," he smiled evilly. He went over to the electricity breaker and using a pair of pliers he broke off the breakers that switched on the rooms with phones in them. "No communication," he grinned, smashing the 2 cell phones against the wall, laughing as they cracked into tiny pieces of metal debris.

"Which one to kill first?" he wondered aloud, grabbing a knife out of his pocket. "Brooke or Peyton. Brooke or Peyton," he whispered, running the blade along each of their necks. Both girls winced in fear.

"You know I've been waiting for this day for a really long time Peyton. I've been biding my time carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I've been watching carefully, stalking if you'll call it that. Of course I want to kill you Peyton because you put me in jail for 4 years and let me tell you they were the worst fucking 4 years of my life. But, I also want to kill Brooke. I know how much you hate her Peyton and besides if I don't kill her she'll tell the police that I killed you."

"Let me kill her," Peyton stated, her eyes glaring at Brooke. "If you let me kill her, you can kill me."

"Well you see normally I'd trust you Peyton but you fucked me over so why should I?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"Because, I hate that bitch. She ruined my fucking life and I know I'm going to die tonight so I at least want to leave this planet with the satisfaction of knowing that I killed Brooke fucking Davis."

"Peyton. I know we've had our differences but please don't do it," Brooke whimpered, a frenzy of sultry tears running down her pale cheeks.

He quickly untied Peyton but kept his hand on her just in case she decided to make a run for it.

Peyton stepped forward and raised her hand back. Her hand connected with Brooke's cheek at lightning speed and the brunette yelped at the contact. Her cheek stung with pain but the brunette bit back the pain. "Why don't you make it hurt next time bitch?" she asked bitterly, her hazel eyes clouded with tears at this point.

She was about to strike her again when the man grabbed Peyton's hand, blocking the hit.

"You've gained my trust Peyton. I give you the knife and you kill this bitch. Then I kill you. Got it?"

Peyton nodded her head eagerly as he slowly handed her the knife. "Anything you want to say before I finish you off bitch?" she asked Brooke, gently pressing the blade against the brunette's throat.

"I'm sorry Peyton, for everything. But you don't have to do this, you're better than this," Brooke sobbed, sadness filling her now dull hazel eyes.

Peyton just shook her head and stepped forward, the knife in hand ready to strike. Then she did something that surprised both the man and Brooke. She turned in one quick motion and plunged the knife into the man's chest, pulling it out, as it struck him in what she hoped was the heart. Clutching his chest, he collapsed onto the floor in a pool of blood.

**_I'm finished, I'm getting you off my chest_**  
**_Made you come clean in a dirty dress_**  
**_A promise is a promise you kept in check_**  
**_Hard to cross a heart that beats its fist_**

**_Take a good hard look for the very last time_**  
**_The very last one in a very long line._**  
**_Only took a second to say goodbye_**  
**_Been a pleasure, but the pleasure's been mine all mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

A smile crept across Brooke's face. "Who knew you were such a good actor huh?" she laughed as the blonde untied her from the chair.

"You think you can kill me?" a weak voice laughed from behind the 2 girls. Both girls grimaced in shock as the man got up on his knees, rich blood spilling from his mouth and his chest. "I'm in-fucking-vincible."

"Run!" Peyton screamed, booking it for the stairs, with Brooke following close behind. The doors were all locked and thanks to him reversing the locks they were trapped inside.

"The nightmare's only begun," the same weak voice laughed as the invincible man reached the top of the stairs, gripping onto the railing for support.

Brooke dashed up the stairs, hoping to find an escape route and Peyton rushed after her frantically.

The man hobbled up the stairs after the two teenagers, nearly falling a number of times. "You can run but you can't hide bitches!"

"The window's barricaded pretty damn good but I should be able to bust it open," Peyton hollered, reaching for a chair. However, a hand grabbed the chair and flung it on the ground. "I'm going to teach you a lesson little miss cynical," a rasping voice croaked, blood spilling from his mouth and onto Peyton's shirt.

"Get the fuck away from her!" a voice screamed, and the tiny brunette charged full throttle, lunging herself at the man, knife in hand. However, he was too quick and moved out of the way just in time for her to stab the wall instead of his back.

"Brooke go get help," Peyton whispered low enough so that he wouldn't hear.

"I'm not leaving you."

"One of us has to go or this will never end," she whispered back.

"Then go. You've done enough. He's weak right now. I can do it," the brunette insisted.

"No. I need to face this Brooke. I've already put you in enough jeopardy. Go get help Brooke and be quick please. I don't how long I can hold him off for."

Brooke nodded and Peyton charged at the man, knocking him on his ass. Brooke quickly grabbed the chair and used it to break the window open. No luck. Using her foot she kicked with all her strength in the same spot. The window caved, glass and wood flying everywhere. She might break a leg but the second story wasn't that high up, taking in a deep breath she jumped. The minute she landed on the ground, she felt her leg crack beneath her. She screamed out in agony, the pain rushing through her entire body.

She attempted to get up, when she heard footsteps and someone ran around the other side of the house.

"Brooke!" her boyfriend's startled voice screamed as he rushed to her side.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Commit suicide?"

He could see the broken open window and he noticed the brunette was covered in blood.

"How long have you been here?" she asked weakly, favoring her more than likely broken leg.

"Just got here. I wanted to see what you were up to but clearly jumping out of windows is a surprise."

"Peyton's in there. He's trying to kill her," she spat out. "Call the cops Lucas."

"Who's trying to kill Peyton?" he asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Just phone the fucking cops Lucas!" she screamed, losing her patience.

Lucas obliged and pulled out his cell phone to call 911. "They're on their way," he notified Brooke once he hung up.

"I have to go back in there and save Peyton. What if he kills her before the cops get here!" Brooke grumbled trying to get up. Her leg ached like hell but she was going back in there.

"Brooke are you crazy? I don't know what the hell is going on in there but you can't go in!"

"Lucas kick the basement window in!" she demanded and Lucas knew that Brooke was being serious.

With all his might he kicked the window in and glass sprayed everywhere.

"Help me get in," she demanded hobbling over to the window. Lucas sighed and lifted her into the basement, following close behind.

"Brooke. You'll never make it in time. Let me carry you," Lucas insisted, grabbing the brunette and cradling her in his arms.

"Upstairs," she whispered hoarsely as the blonde ran up both flights of stairs.

_**Never mind there's nothing I could do**_  
_** Bet your life there's something killing you.**_

_** It's a shame we have to die my dear**_  
_** No-one's getting out of here alive**_  
_** This time**_  
_** What a way to go but have no fear**_  
_** No-one's getting out of here alive**_  
_** This time**_

_**

* * *

**_

"LUCAS! BROOKE!" Peyton yelled at the tops of her lungs. She had never been so glad to see the two of them in her life.

"Cops are on the way," Lucas reassured Peyton as he examined the damaged blonde. Blood soaked her shirt and her face.

"I told you I'd get you, you little bitch!" a voice screamed and flying out of nowhere, the man charged at Peyton, knocking her over. In his hand was a knife. Drawing it back he stabbed her directly in the heart.

"NO!" Brooke screamed dropping to her knees beside Peyton.

Before anything else could happen the cops burst into room. They were just in time to catch the man straddling Peyton with the knife.

As they arrested him, Brooke checked to see if Peyton still had a pulse. "Brooke," she whispered weakly.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed. "You're Alive."

Peyton coughed and blood spilled out her mouth, onto the floor.

"His name is D-Derek," she whispered before taking her last breath. Brooke knew that she was talking about their attacker. His name was Derek.

"NO!" Brooke yelled as Peyton's breathing stopped. She was dead.

"This can't be happening!" she screamed, resting her head in her hands, uncontrollable sobs taking over her body.

"Miss Davis. We called your parents. They are on their way back from the city. Would you stay here with her until they return?" the cop asked looking towards Lucas who nodded his head, rubbing circles on the brunette's back.

As the cops took Peyton's body and Derek away, Brooke broke out into even more tears.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Lucas asked Brooke, pointing towards her leg.

She just shook her head. "I want to sleep."

Lucas nodded and led Brooke down the stairs and onto the couch, knowing that she would not want to sleep upstairs where Peyton had just died.

He laid down beside Brooke and threw a blanket over top of them, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I could've saved her. It's all my fault," Brooke cried into Lucas's shirt, soaking it pretty good.

"Brooke. It's not you're fault. You did everything you could and Peyton left this world knowing that you loved her. I do not know what the hell happened tonight but I know that it brought you two closer together."

"I never even got the chance to know her."

"You knew her. You may not have gotten along but you still knew each other and I know that she knows you loved her," Lucas reassured the brunette.

"Now try to get some sleep Brooke. We will sort this out in the morning." Lucas knew that Brooke was not going to sleep. Especially not after Peyton had just died. He leaned over and gave the brunette a kiss before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

As she lay awake, listening to Lucas's rapid breathing, Brooke reflected back on her life. Her and Peyton were so different but this night had brought them together. It strengthened a bond that neither of the two knew they had and had been the start of a new friendship. She was sure that if Peyton had made it out alive that they would've ended up closer than ever after this tragedy. That night Brooke Davis made herself a promise. If she ever saw Derek again she was going to make him pay for what he did. He was going to pay for killing her sister.

* * *

AN: WOW, officially the longest one shot I've ever wrote. This plot has been gnawing at my brain forever. I know I should finish my other stories first but it's harder to update stories I've already started with my computer problems. So I decided to start a new one. I know the ending was really lame and it definitely didn't work out the way I'd planned it too. Regardless, I am going to do a sequel when I finish up some of my other stories. It's going to be set 10 years into the future. Derek is released on parole and he comes back, seeking revenge on Brooke Davis. Basically his goal in life is to kill the other sister. It's going to be a full length story though, not a one shot. Oh and song lyrics are DOA by The Foo Fighters. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
